Legacy of Destiny
by Katsuun97
Summary: A god has no limits. A god has no boundaries. But is a god free? Mega Crossover, full list inside.


A Mega Crossover Fiction inspired by the Mega Crossovers listed on TV Tropes. I had ides like this floating around in my head for a while, but never bothered writing them down due to the obvious issue of copyright infringement. Perhaps if I can get these ideas out of my head, I can get an original idea for once. So here's my crack at the mess known as a Mega Crossover. I only ask that if I suck, you don't massacre me unless I truly deserve it.

They say that Self-Insert Fiction is generally bad. I will try my hardest to avoid that, but it will probably happen anyways, this being my first work I'll actually bother printing. So, to keep myself from rambling any further...

* * *

**Series that will be featured or cameoed (That I know of so far):**

When they Cry Series

Pokemon

Naruto

Lucky Star

Sakura the Card Captor

A few OCC's to try and add some coherency to the plotline

Real Life

Scared yet? This list will probably be expanded...

* * *

**Legacy of Destiny**

Kakera. Infinite worlds that existed within the infinite multiverse, each with their own unique possibilities, floating in a serene sort of sense within an abyss that could not be comprehended, for how can one comprehend nothingness? The absence of anything would be a poor definition, but there could be no other definition for that void beyond the absence of anything. To those who traversed the multiverses in their lives, they abyss was simply to be ignored, to be shunned and payed no attention, for one could be frozen for ages trying to contemplate that darkness. No, one was merely to go along with their business, and one lone character was doing exactly that.

She gracefully walked, what would seemingly be an awkward motion as there was ground upon which to stand, yet the traveler appeared to be be stable on firm ground as she leisurely continued through the nothingness that surrounded her. Though time felt like it was passing for her, since she was outside of time, she traversed whole universes in an instant, simply phasing through their entirety as if they did not even exist. Her clothing was elegant yet deceivingly childish, a long pink dress inset with little red ribbons and an odd pumpkin figurine sewn onto the waist of the dress. A hat of similar color and decoration, sans the pumpkin, was carefully placed onto neck length, pale blond hair. Lady Lambdadelta, Witch of Certainty and once the strongest witch alive, eased her way through the multitudes of kakera as she hummed a random tune, her voice like that of a child befitting of her appearance. Between the universes, nestled snugly within abyss so as to seem as if it had always belonged there, she found her destination. She burst through the wall and materialized in an ornate golden throne that has been fixed for her in a single fluid motion, then immediately began to appraise her fellows.

Beatrice, Golden Witch, sat opposite her, dressed in an ornate black satin dress bedazzled with golden stripes and a red bow tied neatly into her arbor hair. Her throne was delicately carved and ornamented compared to the rest of their plain, if still golden, thrones. On Lambadelta's left was Beatrice's mentor, Virgilia, dressed in a black dress with white frills, a huge ornamental hat atop her flowing silver hair. Opposite her was Bernkastel, Witch of Miracles the current holder of strongest witch alive, a blue haired woman dressed plainly in a simple black dress and violet bow compared to her elaborate companions, though she admittedly had added a cat's tail to her otherwise dull uniform.

They traded glances and idly milled about in their seats as they waited for somebody to speak. A chess board with the pieces messily lying about lay between them atop a large marble pedestal, and it was obvious that they had gotten bored waiting for her. Lambdadelta glanced at the board several times while trying to get her thoughts together, the game had apparently gone violently, if the pieces lying on their sides and on the floor were anything to go by. She glanced at Bernkastel, and her cold glare was enough to shock her into recalling her message.

"... I'm bored, god damn it!" Her blunt exclamation cut through to the heart of their issue, they had lost their 'toys' quite some time ago. Beatrice began to speak, the elegant tone of a noblewoman sharply contrasting with Lambdadelta's own childish speech.

"Curse that Battler," She referred to their 'toy' in their last game, a feisty redheaded specimen of a mortal family whom Beatrice had lured into a game by murdering his whole extended family. The next few years had been quite a spectacle as they manipulated Battler into game after game for their own amusement. They had quite the illusion going, a masterpiece in their opinion, using large amounts of drama and playing on Battler's family ties to cajole him into continuing the charade, but of course, all things had to end eventually.

"It took the boy a while to figure out that we were trolling him, well, more so than we let on anyways." The other three witches murmured in consent with Bernkastel's analysis. "Obviously the kid had a head full of rocks, or we wouldn't have fooled the boy so easily. I almost feel sorry for him... almost. But we had our fun, so I don't honestly give a damn." Bernkastel finished her icy retort by delicately sipping from a tea cup that had been beside her for some time.

"You are the cruelest witch alive..." Lambdadelta reverently muttered aloud. Her three peers shot glances at her, and she quickly huffed and looked away, hoping that her blush wasn't apparent in the light of their meeting grounds.

"Battler aside, it seems that we have been deprived of our game," Virgilia spoke up. Her voice was smooth like Beatrice's, but slightly subdued, quiet in a way. Her counterparts nodded in agreement, boredom was a major issue for them due to their love of human pleasures such as fun and joy, with the added bonus that they were immortal and thus had no end to their lives in sight. Practically all of their efforts were directed towards alleviating a perpetual boredom that hung over them like a dark storm cloud, suffocating them and only letting go when they could find relief from their monotony, however brief it was. Selfish perhaps, but that mattered little to them, as they had no moral standard hung over themselves.

"So we all know why we are here ladies. We need a new game!" Beatrice proclaimed as she raised from her throne, arms thrown level to shoulder length for dramatic effect. She remained still for a second, as if waiting for applause or something of the sort, and hastily returned to her seat when silence was all that greeted her. Grimacing as if pouting, she muttered testily, "Well, I would like to see what you girls can pull out of your hair... or hat, in your case." She jerked her head in Lambdadelta's direction, and she took the opportunity to speak.

"Why don't we take this time to start those romantic role plays I wrote up a few decades back?" In response to the almost immediate collective groan of the three witches she was addressing, she drove on in an indignant tone, "Come on! Do we have any better idea? We can do Beatrice and Virgilia, teacher student relationships are always exiting. And we could do Bernkastel and I..." Her face flushed as she imagined the moment, and Bernkastel took the time to edge towards the fawning blond. When Lambadelta finally managed to recover her thought process, she struck.

Her tail shot up to Lambdadelta's hair and slowly caressed it as she huskily teased the now crimson red witch. "Of course, we can drop the other two and make it just us," Her voice dropped to a whisper and Lambadelta felt and involuntary shiver crawl up her spine. "Anything you want... for you... or to you..." The poor girl couldn't handle the flirtation and collapsed on the spot. Bernkastel returned to her normal monotone and returned her tail to it's original position as she took her seat again.

"Yuri fanservice aside, we seriously need something to do. Much as I love cruelly tantalizing that kid, " jerking her tail at the dazed Lambdadelta, "I would love a real sort of game to play. So any ideas? Virgilia? Beatrice?" The two witches simply shook their heads, seemingly stunned by what they had just witnessed. Bernkastel smiled deviously and took another drink of her tea. Lambdadelta recovered, humiliated, and silently sulked in her chair. Beatrice grimaced; Lady Bernkastel had taken the spotlight from her, a fact that she did not like one bit.

"I have nothing. All I can think of is stirring up trouble amongst those humans again, like we did with the Fall of Rome." The quartet took a moment to reminisce; through a series of events far too elaborate to fully detail, the four witches had singlehandedly ended Classical civilization and plunged the European world into decay for five hundred years, one of their many games that had served to amuse them at the expense of humanity. Having remembered this, they each began to recall their favorite instants of meddling into human history.

"What about the first World War?" Just one attack was all it took to ignite that mess, so easy I could have done it myself!" Lambdadelta laughed.

"I loved the Anglo-Chinese wars myself. Shows you how easy it is to corrupt those pathetic humans with meager possessions such as drugs or money." Beatrice grinned as she took a draft from a golden pipe that had been sitting beside her.

"Is that not how you doom all men? Corrupt them and watch them tear themselves apart?" Virgilia spoke up as she sternly addressed her fellows. "You are being a bit unfair, don't you think? After all, we also lust after human things: happiness, joy, and possessions galore. Anyways, don't you think that torturing human beings, beyond being morally wrong, is also getting slightly old?" Her criticisms had an impact on the others, who took pause to consider her words.

"Morals? You are a bit naïve Virgilia," Bernkastel responded. "However, you are correct in saying that the ruining of human affairs is getting stale. Our game with Battler was unique and exiting, but I do not think that trying that stunt again is wise, given how it went last time." Beatrice and Lambdadelta nodded in consent, and Virgilia clapped her hands.

"Then, what of the multitude of other kakera in existence? Surely, one of them should have a slightly fresher and more exiting game board for us to play upon."

At this Bernkastel and Lambdadelta exchanged glances, then nodded slightly at each other. When they saw the confusion apparent in Virgilia and Beatrice's expressions, they simply shook their heads. The two rose and began to converse in hushed tones, leaving the other two witches to wither as they quietly discussed the unknown issue. A minute of incomprehensible whispers passed before Beatrice got tired of trying to listen in and irritably broke into their conversation.

"What the hell are you two blathering about?" She grabbed at their hair and sharply slammed their heads together, the words they had been speaking dying out as they dazedly stumbled back to their seats. "Well?" Lambdadelta put a hand to her forehead to steady herself, groaning as she came to. Shooting one last glance at Bernkastel, she began to elaborate:

"There is one world that could serve as a game board for us, where a radically different set of events has evolved," Lambdadelta began. "There is also a person of great power who dwells in this kakera, one whom even we, voyagers, fear." Beatrice returned to her place, stunned. A voyager was the strongest being, mythical or otherwise, in the known multiverse. To say that even they feared this unknown creature had more than a hint of ominousness to it. To hear the one person or group whom you thought was invincible admit weakness was always shocking. As Virgilia and Beatrice pondered the voyager's words, Bernkastel gestured.

"You will follow us. This universe is a unique one, but it is easy to miss." She and Lambdadelta stood and almost immediately phased out of existence. Virgilia and Beatrice exchanged confused glances, than followed suit.

A journey of several days through the abyss led the witches to their destination, a bloated universe that hung near the periphery of the known multiverse. As they tried to enter it's substance, Beatrice and Virgilia noted with uneasiness the raw power that radiated from the very fabric of this universe, a vague charge of power that sent shivers down their respective spines as they approached. Bernkastel and Lambdadelta entered a specific point within the universe, and not willing to be lost within this strange new world, the other two followed suit.

They materialized within a dull room, walls painted a bland gray and windows so opaque that they let only the tiniest rays of light into the residence. No thrones were prepared, so the inhabitant had obviously lived for a long time without any compliances. The center of the room consisted of a small table with a vase, flowers dead from neglect. The only throne in the room, made of cheap plywood, was occupied by a single woman, whom Bernkastel and Lambdadelta had already congregated upon. But it was what they were doing more than anything else that frightened Beatrice and her mentor. The two witches, most powerful that the pair had ever known to exist, were bowing before this unknown figure. And despite her unassuming appearance, power still crackled from this person so ferociously, that the air seemed to be moving and alive despite the stuffiness of the room.

She was tall, but she seemed to have aged at some point in her life despite the eternal youth afforded to all creatures of a witches power. Her skin was pale, and her face was creased by wrinkles and worry lines. Her hair was a deep gray, shoulder length with the ends frayed, bangs falling over her eyes and obscuring them from the casual observer. Her dress was simple, a white long sleeve, knee-length dress with no decoration at all. What drew the eye however, was a long war scythe, blade extending up from the pole, that lay casually in hand beside her throne, blade gleaning even in the dim light of the room. A bony hand lay on the scythe, and despite herself, Beatrice gulped. A swift elbow from Virgilia made her bow to the figure as her companions had; this unknown figure seemed to be truly stronger than Bernkastel or Lambdadelta, in which case she could easily slaughter all four of them without breaking a sweat.

Bernkastel finally stood along with Lambdadelta, and they took their places standing beside the wizened figure, backs unusually straightened. Together, they announced in ringing tones, "Our sister and superior, Destiny the Creator."

The room was silent. Beatrice and Virgilia slowly rose, shock evident on their faces. The creator rank was the strongest in existence, any while a relative of Battler had the potential, she had ultimately disappeared when the game had been discontinued. No, the witches knew of no creator witch in existence. Until now, anyways.

Destiny shifted to her feet, and everyone else in the room jumped in surprise. They waited on tenterhooks as she shifted on the balls of her feet, the creaking of her joints evidence of the fact that she probably had not moved from her position in quite a while. When she spoke, her voice was wispy and weak, as if she had difficulty using it.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't kill you just for popping up unannounced." At this, her company relaxed. Raising a stiff hand along with her scythe, Destiny summoned a set of thrones for her guests, golden with velvet cushions as they were accustomed to. Her own throne remained as it was. She motioned for them to take a seat, and they all did so with some relief. The tense air faded, Beatrice began to address the creator.

"Ah... Lady Destiny," Beatrice kept her tone humble and included the honorific that she rarely used. "We have come to your realm, and would request, if you would be so kind-"

"You want to use my world for one of your silly little games." Destiny interjected with an eyebrow raised. Beatrice, taken aback by the blunt statement, simply nodded. She quickly glanced over at Lambdadelta, who simply shrugged and averted her gaze. Turning back to Destiny, she saw a hint of a smile in the corners of her lips as she continued, "I assume my name would give it away. To put it in simple terms, I know the future. I know that you will respond in surprise, Bern will laugh, and that in two minutes, your teacher over there will shatter my vase."

"Really?" Beatrice could only exclaim in surprise. The ability to foresee the future was an ability that she had never seen in anybody before, and it only heightened her impressions of Destiny's power. Beatrice clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized that she had done exactly as Destiny had predicted, and Bernkastel chuckled.

"Disconcerting, isn't it?" Beatrice nodded as Bernkastel continued. "Destiny is the second eldest, I'm the youngest, and Lambdadelta is in the middle." She instinctively raised a hand for the tea cup that she usually kept at her side, and was surprised when it was actually there. Destiny jerked her head, apparently, she could act on her visions of the future just as well.

"I will agree to allow you to play this game, on the express condition that you not leave until the game is complete by my rulings." Destiny summoned a contract into existence, a small scroll of paper upon which there were four blank spots prepared for their signatures. It hovered around the room and stopped before each witch complete with a red feather quill, and they each signed with no objection. When they had all placed their spidery signatures onto the paper, it furled itself back into a roll and promptly popped out of existence along with the quill. "Right. If that is all, feel free to wander around my kakera and do as you please-"

_**Crash!**_

Virgilia lay awkwardly splayed on the floor, her dress in a tangled mess about her and the vase of dead flowers that had been on the table lay in shards on the floor. As the other three witches scurried over to her aid, Destiny muttered under her breath:

"... And look out for the vase..."

* * *

Yeah... hope you liked it so far.


End file.
